


End Of Me

by casketdream



Series: samanda [1]
Category: Class of 198x, Cow Chop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Takes place before Pool Boy, abuse tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketdream/pseuds/casketdream
Summary: this hurt to write





	End Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> this hurt to write

Sam lay shivering on the kitchen floor, his back pressed against the wall and his body curled in on itself. He wasn't crying, not yet at least, but he knew that as soon as he tried moving the pain would be enough to bring him to tears. 

"Fuck," He groaned, a flare of pain shooting through him as he breathed. "Fucking asshole." Sam felt blood trickle from his nose across to his cheek. 

He knew he should've been more careful around his dad. Mr. Beans was temperamental even with his wife around, Sam should've prepared himself to deal with an angry father now that his mum had left for the weekend. 

The house was quiet when Sam arrived, no lights were on except for the soft light coming from their small living room TV. He assumed his dad fell asleep in front of it again and went to the kitchen to get some food. The cabinets were empty and, with a sigh, Sam closed them. He opted to just go to his room and sleep off the hunger but his dad had other plans. 

Before he turned around to leave, he heard the sound of a bottle smash on the floor. Sam shut his eyes, getting ready to sprint and go back to Mikes house but a hard shove was sent to his back. His head hit the cabinet but he stayed upright, hands gripping the cold counter. 

The next few minutes were a blur, one minute he was stood up and the next he was forced to turn and a hard punch was delivered to his face, catching him right on the nose. A second punch was given, this time right above his abdomen and Sam prayed to whatever God out there that his dad didn't break his ribs. His knees gave out, forcing him to the floor and if he wasn't in so much pain he would just be embarrassed. Sam bent forward, his arms wrapped around his stomach to protect himself and his eyes screwed shut. 

"Look at me." Mr. Beans demanded, voice gruff. Sam refused, keeping his forehead against the cool tiles of the floor. A calloused hand grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt and forced him up. Before he knew it, Sam's weak body was pinned to the wall and he was face to face with the one person he hated the most. "You're just as pathetic as your mother."

Sam attempted to lunge at him, blood boiling that this piece of shit would dare say that about his mother. His struggles were pointless, he wasn't exactly strong and his dad had at least 100lbs over him. Mr. Beans smirked. An evil look in his eyes as he watched his own son seethe, blood dribbling from his nose and an older bruise yellowing over his eye. 

"I didn't even want you. Your mother begged me to have a child with her. When I found out we were having a son I was actually excited. I could play sports with him, teach him how to be a man." His voice was slurred but Sam heard the words clearly. "Then you grow up and turn into a fucking disappointment. You know how many times I have to hear about how you're a dirty drug dealer? I have to sit there and listen while the other dads come into my store and talk about what a fucking failure you are." 

"Stop." Sam pleaded, his anger disappearing completely and turning into pure sadness. His dad's words hurt him more than any punch or kick could. Bruises fade with time but Sam lacked any form of relief from the constant verbal abuse he received. 

"Are you going to cry?" His dad taunted, smiling. "Fucking worthless." He removed his hold on his son, watching as he collapsed to the floor. 

Sam let out a breath, thinking it was over. He should've expected the three hard kicks to his torso and hearing a sickening crack. Should've anticipated the string of insults spat out by his own father. He should've learned after almost 5 years of abuse that it was far from over. 

That was how Sam ended up on the kitchen floor. Passing out seemed a lot more favourable than moving but he knew he had to go to the hospital. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself up to sit on his knees. A small scream of pain left his body as his bruised body shifted, but he was relieved now that the worst of it was over. He stood up with more ease, walking to the door and escaping the house into the cool air of the night. 

"Okay, just a short walk to the hospital. You got this, Sam." He said to himself, psyching himself up for what will be a hellish walk. Sam considered calling Mike, he considered calling any of his friends but he had faced enough embarrassment for one night. He pushed off from the door, stumbling at first but quickly finding a pace that didn't agitate his injuries too much. 

10 minutes later, Sam was so close to the hospital he had to hold himself from cheering out in relief. That feeling went as soon as it came when he felt a smaller body collide into his battered one. His legs buckled under him and thankfully his hands broke his fall, protecting his face from getting even more injured. Nothing could stop the nauseating feeling of his ribs shifting as he made contact with the floor and he didn't care that someone was with him, he let out a loud sob as he became dizzy with pain. 

"Watch where you're goi-." The high pitched voice stopped. "Samuel? Is that you?" It asked. Sam looked up, cursing when he saw it was Amanda who crashed into him. 

"'Manda, help me." He choked out, tears streaming down his face. "Please, help." He rest his head against the sidewalk, sleeping sounded real nice to Sam right about now. 

Amanda stood in shock, she knew Sam's home life wasn't ideal but she never imagined it would be this bad. Her hands curled into fists, how could Mr. Beans do this to his own son? 

A loud whimper snapped her out of her thoughts, and back to the shaking body on the floor. She kneeled down to help Sam, moving his arm to wrap it around her neck and helping him sit up. She could hear his stuttered breaths, winces leaving his mouth every inhale and it took everything in her to keep calm. 

"I've got you, Sam. I'm here, I'm gonna help you." She muttered, letting him rest most of his weight against her body and starting a slow pace towards the hospital. 

They soon made it to the large building, only having to stop once so Sam could catch his breath. The receptionist looked up as they walked in, her bored expression turning to alarm at the sight of a small girl carrying a bloodied boy into the hospital. The woman quickly called over a doctor, next thing Amanda knew Sam was being taken away from her and through the pristine white doors. 

Amanda wasn't allowed to go through with Sam, despite telling them that she was his girlfriend. She sat in the almost empty waiting area, looking around. She caught sight of a middle aged woman, her face worried as she bit her nails and anxiously looked from the white doors to her lap. There was a small boy next to her, his face innocent and eyes wide with a childlike wonder as he shifted in his seat. 

Amanda always hated hospitals, her only memory of being in one was back when her mum and step-father passed away. She could clearly remember not knowing what was going on but she had been crying uncontrollably, knowing that something was very wrong that day. She remembers being called out of her class in middle school, her biological dad taking her to the hospital with a solemn look on his face. 

Shaking her head, she pushed her past anxieties away and focused on Sam. She played with the hem of her skirt as she thought of ways to get Sam away from that house. Maybe a job, other than drug dealing, would help. She knew the local ice cream parlour was hiring and she was friends with the owner. Amanda made a mental note to ask about it soon. 

Amanda didn't know how long had passed until she saw Sam get wheeled out of the white doors. She stood up in alarm, the wheelchair scaring her but she was quickly assured that it was just a precaution. The doctor informed her of the damage, three bruised ribs and severe bruising along his torso. Luckily nothing was broken, but it didn't stop the anger from blooming through Amanda. The doctor gave her his painkiller prescription and told her to keep an eye on him for the next few days. 

With that, they got a taxi back to Amanda's house. Sam was too delirious from the painkillers to really know what was going on, he simply let Amanda guide him inside while he stared at her in awe. 

"Come on Sammy, you need sleep." She whispered, gently tugging him to one of the spare bedrooms on the bottom floor of her house.

She stripped him down to his boxers, trying her best to ignore the myriad of bruises adorning his pale skin and moving to help him into the bed. 

"W-wait." Sam stuttered, hesitance clear in his voice despite the haze the drugs gave him. "Can you, can you hold me? Please?" Amanda looked at his face, her heart sinking at the unadulterated sadness in his features. 

"Yeah, yeah I can." Amanda's voice was so soft, fearing that if she spoke any louder she would somehow hurt Sam. 

Amanda quickly got changed into an oversized sweater that belonged to Sam before she lay on the bed, her legs spread so Sam could settle in between them. His back was against her chest and she gently ran her hand through his hair while her other one was entwined with Sam's. She could feel every twitch of his hand and every time his breathing would stutter from his injuries. 

"Why do you like me?" Sam asked, sounding vulnerable and broken. Amanda was taken aback by his childlike voice, she had dealt with the aftermath of his dad's rage before but he was never left this emotionally hurt. 

"Baby, why wouldn't I like you?" Amanda kissed the side of Sam's head. She could guess why he was asking this, but she hoped that it was just the temporary effect of the painkillers making Sam think these things. 

"I... He told me that I'm w-worth-." Sam stopped himself, his lip quivering as he heard his father's words play through his mind on repeat. Tears leaked out of his eyes, no longer able to hold himself back as the events from today finally settled. 

Amanda wasted no time in whispering everything she adored about Sam. From the way he made her laugh with his lame jokes to the fierce loyalty he has to his friends. She listed every reason for loving him she could think of, only stopping when she felt Sam finally relax on top of her as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
